Unspoken
by Xezo
Summary: Severus is caught a few years after killing Dumbledore and waits for the end, full of regret. When Harry comes in to interrogate him, will Severus finally find peace? HP/SS


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Harry Potter universe, sadly.

**

* * *

**

**Unspoken**

Severus stared at the full moon. He never questioned why it captivated him so, it was just another constant in his life. He rarely had time in his hectic life to stop and stare at the moon in such a blatant betrayal of priorities, but he had always given it at least the most fleeting of glances. For a while he had glanced at the moon in satisfaction, knowing that he had brewed yet another successful wolfsbane potion, as there was no howling. Lupin never did give in to his animal instincts when subdued like that. Sometimes he was wistful, wishing he had more time, time to spend doing something other than risking his life for someone else.

It irked him that his view of the moon was impaired that night. The bars on the window sliced through the moon. He was looking at the moon in despair. Somewhere, Lupin would be transforming, and at his age and physical weakness, it would probably kill him. There was no pride of success to be gained by gazing at the moon, and yet he couldn't help himself. He could hear Bellatrix snivelling in the cell next to his, muttering to her precious Dark Lord. Severus sneered at her, Voldemort wouldn't save her even if he could hear her.

He supposed he should be grateful that they caught her along with him, that at least one genuine Death Eater was going to die tonight. For surely they would kill them, they couldn't risk an escape. He still didn't know how it had happened, he'd just woken up in a cell, not even remembering falling asleep. Probably caught off guard while brewing, he thought to himself, which meant there was someone on the inside. He couldn't help the swell of anger at the thought of them so easily replacing him after his supposed betrayal. Albus had always insisted that Severus was beyond value, that no one could get close enough to be useful.

Albus always had been an old fool.

Severus closed his eyes and tried to find sleep. He would rather sleep or die than remember what it felt like, being the murderer of someone he viewed as a father. He found it easy to push aside the grief and guilt by giving his anger free reign. Albus had manipulated him all those years, making him protect, and train, a boy who was destined to die. Sometimes he wondered whether, in that final set of orders, Albus saw how much Severus truly cared for the boy. It was no longer about Lily, it had stopped being about Lily a long time ago. He hated that it was probably going to be that boy that sentenced him to death.

To be killed by the object of one's affections.

Severus sneered to himself, it fit his life so perfectly. Just another tragedy for Snivellus. Unrequited love, bullying, betrayal, pain, being used, abused, more unrequited love, pain at the hands of more than one master, killing his father figure, being killed by one he loved. Yes, there was no doubting it, that fate belonged to him. In fact, he figured he may even feel disappointed if it was not Potter that killed him or brought about his death. He'd probably feel cheated, like someone was ruining his story.

He just wished they'd hurry up and kill him. He didn't want to go back to Voldemort, he didn't want to rejoin the fighting. He'd wanted his story end when Albus' did. He knew his life would be forfeit after killing Albus. Voldemort would praise him for a while, sure, but soon he would forget the great service Severus had done, and then it would be back to normal. And if Voldemort lost, then Severus would be convicted and killed by the people he'd suffered so long to save.

Severus winced as Bellatrix hit a new level of hysteria. He wished he had his wand just so he could shut her up himself. There wasn't a silencing spell on wherever they were, so why wasn't anyone coming to shut her up? There were other Death Eaters in the surrounding cells, but they were quite, probably plotting escape, or simply resigned to their fate. Severus found it quite suspicious that there were no guards, but then he couldn't rule out the possibility of someone under an invisibility cloak. With that thought, he looked around what must be a dungeon with suspicion.

It disturbed him that someone could be observing him right at that moment, but there was nothing he could do about it. He hated being at the mercy of anyone, but the Order were better than Voldemort, he found comfort in that. Even though he had killed their leader, they would never come close to even Voldemort's ordinary behaviour, Moody could probably cause a lot of damage, but nothing like that monster. Potter was the only one who could make him talk, although if he somehow got to see Potter by himself he'd talk anyway.

Suddenly the door slammed open, jarring Severus from his thoughts. He looked over at the door. He felt vaguely disappointed that it wasn't Potter. Weasley and Granger stood looking over all the cells and their occupants. When their eyes latched onto Severus, they took on a hatred probably only reserved for Severus and Voldemort. Granger strode over to Bellatrix's cell and silenced her, while Weasley sauntered up to Severus' cell. Clearly the boy was enjoying his power over a hated former professor, it was obvious even thought he hadn't spoken yet.

"We haven't got much time, make this quick, Ron," Granger muttered, rejoining Weasley. Weasley nodded at her before turning back to Severus.

"What plans does Voldemort have for Harry?" he asked, raising his wand, "I don't care how long it takes, I will get this information out of you."

Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement. Were they really that stupid? Severus glanced at Granger, who looked shaken but determined. Clearly they would do anything for the information, not that he believed they could do much damage with their limited knowledge of spells.

"You don't care how long it takes?" he questions snidely. "Miss Granger just said you don't have long and I assure you, neither of you could make me talk, no matter how long you tried."

Severus caught Granger's eyes and then deliberately looked at every cell within his field of vision before looking back at her and scratching an ear. It was almost comical how her eyes widened and then almost instantly narrowed. Her respect for a former professor had almost won out over her suspicion of a Death Eater. Never the less, she cast a bubble around them so no one could hear their conversation.

"I refuse to speak to anyone but Potter," Severus said evenly, looking only at Granger. He blinked when Weasley made a poor attempt at some infantile spell, but otherwise ignored his presence.

"Why should we let you anywhere near Harry?" Granger spat, not even slightly fearsome with her wide eyes and fragile appearance.

"Because I'm probably the only one who can make him talk."

Granger and Weasley both gasped as Potter suddenly appeared from thin air. Severus grimaced, so the brat had been there under the cloak. Why would he just stand there watching him? The boy made no more sense than the last time Severus had been forced to spend time with him. Perhaps he had been hoping the Death Eaters would talk amongst themselves and betray important information. It made sense only because most of the inner circle was in the room, but did Potter seriously think they would talk when there could be surveillance spells?

"Potter, I was wondering when you were going to show yourself," Severus muttered.

"Ron, Hermione, I want you both to leave," Potter said calmly, eyes fixed on Severus.

Granger and Weasley fixed Potter with incredulous looks, both struggling to find words to describe how outrageous they thought the request was. Severus smirked, he had expected no less.

"I don't want you to be weighed down by what I do today," Potter said softly, giving them a meaningful look. "I need information, and I'm willing to do more than you two to get it."

"Harry...." Granger looked like she was ready to cry. "Please, no Unforgivables."

"He killed Dumbledore, Hermione," Weasley spat. "You do what you have to, Harry, we'll be just outside."

Potter nodded to Weasley as he dragged Granger out. Potter stared at Granger's imploring face before turning to look back at Severus. He took a step forward, but Bellatrix must have done something to catch his eyes because he suddenly looked towards her cell. He abruptly ended the silencing spell over her and the room was filled with her verbal abuse and taunting.

Potter stood watching her insult him and everyone he cared about until she took a breath.

"Weak, Lestrange, very weak," he sneered before "_crucio_". After watching her writhe and scream for a while he cancelled the spell and silenced her again, then turned his attention to Severus.

Severus had to admit that he was surprised Potter had so easily cast the unforgivable, but then she had taken Black from him. Potter stood in front of Severus' cell, staring at him for a while. Severus didn't dare look him in the eye; he didn't know whether Potter had learned Legilimency yet.

"I could torture you, or you could tell me what I want to know," Potter said slowly, watching Severus very carefully. "I would of course give you Veritiserum so I'd know you aren't lying."

Severus stared at him for a while, wondering if it was really that easy. There were things that Potter needed to know, things that Albus made Severus promise to tell him, near the end. His only hesitation was that he may humiliate himself due to Potter's questions. But it all came down to the fact that Severus would die, Potter needed to know how to win, and Severus would probably feel better dying if a few truths had been revealed.

"I'll take the Veritiserum," he said shortly.

Potter's eyes widened, which Severus took as a compliment; clearly Potter had thought he was stronger than that. The boy's eyes narrowed as if ready to snap insults about cowardice, but then his face froze. Snape inwardly smiled, Potter was getting smarter. He quickly bound Severus and entered the cell. As soon as Severus had swallowed the potion Potter seemed to relax.

"Why did you choose the Veritiserum?" he asked.

"What a waste of a question, Potter," Severus sneered. "Obviously I chose it because there are things I need to tell and you wouldn't believe me without it."

"Do you know what I'm doing for Dumbledore?" Potter asked, watching him carefully. No doubt he noticed Severus flinch at the name.

"Not fully, I suspect you are destroying Horcruxes but Albus never named them," Severus answered.

Potter looked thoughtful and was silent for a while.

"You know about Horcruxes? Have you ever made one?" he asked suspiciously.

Severus sighed, he would have thought it a stupid question, but he knew what he seemed like to other people, even more so after killing Albus. Potter had every right to wonder that, Severus knew Albus had not fully told him to save him from the temptation. But he wasn't tempted, not in the slightest.

"What is the use of immortality if there is no one there to share it with you?" Severus asked tiredly. "I know about them, but I have never made one. I have no desire to be immortal."

"Severus Snape, a romantic?" Potter sneered, eyes betraying his surprise.

Severus stayed silent as it was not a direct question. The questioning was heading in a frightening direction, he could only hope Potter would get back on track.

"You loved my mother, didn't you?" Potter asked, looking disgusted.

"She was my best friend, Potter, I did love her," Severus answered wearily, "I do not, however, love her anymore."

Potter stayed silent and analysed the information. Severus began to wonder just how long Potter had been waiting for a chance to ask these questions. He was very surprised the first question had not been about Albus, or Severus' allegiances. But Potter always could surprise him. Potter seemed to pull himself together though.

"Enough of that. Does Voldemort know I have destroyed most of his Horcruxes?"

"Not that I am aware of, he has never spoken of them."

"Why did you kill Dumbledore?"

There it was. Severus really thought it would have been sooner. At least now he had a chance to redeem himself, not that he deserved any forgiveness or understanding.

"Because he asked me to," he said softly.

"What?" Potter blinked, jaw falling open.

"He was dying anyway. He did not have long and in me killing him, my cover remained intact. I did not want to do it, but he made me promise."

Potter stared at him. His face was constantly flitting through emotions as he pieced everything together in his head. He was probably at that moment remembering all the anonymous tips, and brilliant ideas from the least likely people.

"You've been helping us all along, haven't you?"

Severus nodded, wondering where the questioning would go next.

"What else do I have to do?" Potter looked resigned now. It was almost like he didn't want to accept what Severus was telling him, but had no choice. It was also like he knew what was coming, but Severus knew that was impossible. Albus had never even hinted at it.

"Aside from Nagini, you are the only Horcrux left, you must die before he can."

Severus felt wretched. He had not wanted to tell Potter, even thought he knew he had to. He felt another surge of anger towards Albus, leaving Severus to do his dirty work. It wasn't fair. He didn't enjoy the shock, hurt, and betrayal covering Potter's face. It hurt him to see Potter so confused and lost. He would have done anything to make it better.

"Well, I bet you're real happy about that," Potter snapped.

"Quite the opposite," Severus murmured, now wishing he was no longer under the influence of Veritiserum.

"Oh, please," Potter snorted. "You've hated me from day one, you would love to see me die, wouldn't you?"

"If I could, I would rather die in your place."

Potter's eyes widened again, knowing that Severus couldn't lie. He looked away and seemed to process that for a while. Severus had to remind himself that Potter was only nineteen, there was a chance he wouldn't understand. He prayed that Potter wouldn't understand. He didn't want to see revulsion or hear some scathing insult about this. This was Severus' heart they were treading near now. Regardless of all he had done, Severus still had a heart, and it could still feel pain. Being in love with Harry Potter was painful enough as it was, he didn't need anyone, especially Potter, using it against him.

"How long has it been that way?" Potter asked, not asking directly, much to Severus' relief.

"After the Occlumency lessons ended," Severus replied quietly. Never had he felt so vulnerable.

"Do you have any lingering loyalty to Voldemort, or his ideals?" Potter suddenly asked, throwing Severus off balance.

"No, I am fully loyal to Albus and the Order, as I have been since I defected."

Potter walked closer to him and ended the binding. He shoved another potion at Severus, one he recognised as a counter to Veritiserum. Severus quickly downed it, still confused about the change of events.

"Where are you getting the potions?" he asked, unable to restrain his curiosity any longer.

"I made them," Potter said simply. "After this is over, if by some chance I survive, I will testify for you and ensure your freedom."

Severus looked startled. Had he not just told Potter that he must die?

"If I survive, then we are going to have a long talk," Potter said seriously. "I have survived death before, there is still the possibility I will now."

Severus only nodded, not really sure what else to do. He didn't understand how Potter could be so accepting of everything. Had he wanted to believe Severus was on his side all along, and was just waiting for confirmation? Severus' confusion must have been showing, because once Potter was at the door, he turned back and seemed to hesitate.

"I don't stand around for hours watching just anyone," he said softly before ending the silencing spell and locking Severus in again. He turned his back and left without a single backwards glance. Severus stared after him for a long time before shifting to watch the moon again. A tear slid down his face; he knew he'd never see Potter again.


End file.
